


only the beginning

by Mrstark_idontfeelsogood



Series: jatp fic i'll write if anyone actually wants to read them [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Juke's love language is banter, because I say so, i'll add more as the story goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood/pseuds/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood
Summary: "Can someone please explain what the hell is going on here?""You're a ghost.""No shit sherlock."
Series: jatp fic i'll write if anyone actually wants to read them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009692
Comments: 30
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

One moment, Nick was in his dad's truck, going to school, the next he was laying on the road, ten feet away from the truck. He sat up and saw his dad screaming his name and running toward him.

"I'm okay dad!" He'd yelled back, but nobody seemed to hear him. When he stood up, he looked down and saw his own body, bloody and grotesque.

He'd watched his dad hold his lifeless corpse and heard his horrible sobs.

He watched his dad call his papa and break the news.

He watched them break down in each others arms once they were reunited.

He watched them arrange his funeral.

Nick attended his own funeral, needless to say, it isn't as fun as you might think to watch your friends and family mourn you.

It was interesting though, to see who actually cared and who didn't bother to come. Grandma Betty wasn't there, not that he wanted her there, she was extremely homophobic. Almost the entire lacrosse team was there. Carrie was there.

He made his way around the room, occasionally talking to a few people, despite them not knowing he was there. He listened to how everyone spoke as if he had never made a mistake in his life, wondering who would give his eulogy once the service actually started.

He found Julie and Flynn, and their families. What was weird though was the three boys with them. They looked familiar but he couldn't quite place how he knew them.

He walked up to the group, hoping to catch their names, but as he walked up, the three boys looked right at him.

"Wait you can see me?" All three of them started talking at once, way too loud for a funeral. But the only person that seemed to hear them was Julie who shot them a look, clearly telling them to shut up. The blond one shushed the other two and spoke up,

"You're Nick right?" He glanced at the large portrait of his face next to him.

"Yeah..." Julie looked at one of the other boys and mouthed Nick's name. "Welcome to my funeral. Why can you see me?" This time the boy in the leather jacket started talking.

"I mean yeah we're gho-" He was cut off by the blond elbowing him in the stomach.

"Let's have this conversation outside." He glanced at Julie and she excused herself before they all made their way to an empty room down the hall.

As soon as the door shut behind her Julie started talking,

"Nick's here!?"

"Yeah I'm here but-" This time it was him that was interrupted.

"Yes, Nicks here." Leather jacket guy walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. Suddenly Julie could see him.

"Oh my god Nick!" Julie opened her mouth to keep talking but this time Nick was the one to do the interrupting,

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on here?"

"You're a ghost."

"No shit sherlock."

"We're ghosts too."

"Okay..." He glanced down at the hand that had moved from his wrist into his own hand, "That doesn't explain this," Holding up their hands.

"Julie can see ghosts. But only if they're touching us," That's where he remembered them from.

"You guys are Julie's hologram band. Julie's ghost band? Ohhh Julie's _Phantoms_ "

"I like this one, he's smart." Julie opened her mouth, probably to say whatever she was about to say before, only for the door to open.

"Julie? It's about to start." Julie nodded at them before following her dad out of the room. The boys went to follow her before Nick stopped them.

"Wait!" They turned and looked at him. "Can we just hang out? I really don't feel like watching my dad's cry for another hour." They glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

After the band properly(ish) introduced themselves, and after Nick ran out of questions about how they died and how the whole 'hologram' thing works, they all quickly got bored of the old funeral reception room they were sitting in, and were in dire need of a change of scenery.

"So where d'you wanna go?" Luke was perched upside down on a stack of chairs.

"Anywhere but here," The four boys rolled to their feet from their various odd seat choices, alex laying across a rafter in the ceiling (Nick still couldn't figure out how he'd gotten there), and Reggie from underneath an unused table.

"OH! Do you guys remember where we went when we first became ghosts?" Alex was back on the ground, somehow.

"Julie's garage?" Reggie replied hesitantly, Luke nodded.

"No, after that." A beat passed as the two brunettes slowly realized what Alex was referring to.

"Ohhhhh. Yeah!" These two were creepily in sync.

"Does someone want to fill me in here?" Nick was still clueless as to what they were talking about.

"Just grab my hand we'll take you," Reggie offered him his hand.

"Can't I just follow you guys?"

"Nah, we'll just poof there." Luke responded as if that cleared anything up.

"Poof?"

"Yeah. Poof," Reggie said this time, offering no further explanation. Nick turned to Alex, hoping he would explain.

"Ghosts can teleport. You haven't done it yet?" Teleport?

"No? Should I have?" What else could ghosts do?

"Just trust us," Reggie held out his hand again. This time Nick took it, and the next second he was outside, sitting atop some theatre, suddenly feeling very cold.

He looked down. Why was he shirtless?

"Reggie?"

"Hm?" Reggie glanced down at Nicks bare chest. "Oh, um, sorry yeah that happens sometimes,"

"Reggie." He looked back up and met Nicks eyes.

"Right." This time when he glanced down, Nicks shirt arrived with his eyes.

"Thanks," Luke snickered quietly but was shut up by both Reggie and Alex's hands smacking his chest, although Alex was also trying to contain a laugh.

"So, where are we?" Nick asked despite not yet actually looking at his surroundings.

"We," Luke paused dramatically, "are at The Orpheum!"

"The _Orpheum_ , The Orpheum?" Nick whipped his head around to see the huge glowing _ORPHEUM_ sign. "Cool,"

They hung out for another half hour before they had to get back to the funeral home as to not worry Julie.

"You know, it's one thing to hang out with a few ghosts, but it's a _whole_ nother thing to see the ghost of someone you actually know, while you're _at their funeral_." Julie said to him when she got a moment alone.

"It's even weirder from my point of view," The pair laughed, it was nice for something to feel normal(ish) for once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if Nick seems out of character in this series i am very much projecting onto him whoops :)

After the funeral, Nick went back to Julie's house with the boys. He'd spent enough time watching people mourn, plus it was nice actually being able to interact with people. ghosts.

Nick and the band just hung out in the studio until Julie got back from the service. Nick was exploring the studio while the band played around with a song or two when the door swung open. Reggie would've dropped his bass if it didn't have a strap.

"Nick!" Julie sounded, angry? sad? "How dare you die? Do you know how hard it is to comfort your dads while knowing that you're still here? Huh? Or seeing your dead body and then turning around and seeing you standing right next to me?" Angry. Definitely angry. He couldn't totally take her seriously when she was yelling at the empty couch though.

He poofed over to Luke and grabbed his shoulder.

"Sorry," Julie jumped and whipped around "I'd give you a hug but I don't think I can touch you..?"

"You probably can't." She still sounded mad but this time at least it wasn't directed at him. When he actually looked at her this time, there were tears in her eyes.

"Group hug?" Alex sounded as if were apologizing for even asking. Wait group hug? _They_ could touch her but he couldn't? Not fair. Nick had gotten over his feelings for Julie a while ago but she always gave the best hugs.

Julie nodded and Luke pulled Nick in between him and Reggie before knocking them all onto the couch for a cuddle pile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days Nick spent getting to know the band, hearing their stories of how they died, sharing his own. The boys asked how Nick knew Julie, he explained. He made the mistake of not mentioning his crush on her though apparently because once he finished recapping his and Julies friendship Luke spoke up.

"You forgot just one thing," Luke's tone was teasing, never a good sign.

"Oh?" His tone teased right back.

"Yeah, you forgot about your huge crush on her, you asking her out, her rejecting you..." He counted each point on his fingers. His tone sounded the same but in his eyes there was just a hint of jealousy.

In the beat that Nick processed what Luke had said, he went through all five stages of grief.

"Julie TOLD you?!?" He'd only met these boys a few days ago but he knew he would never hear the end of this.

"Told me? Nah. I was _there_." This is so much worse. Nick let his head fall back and he groaned.

"Is he always such a menace?" This time he was speaking to Alex who was sitting behind him messing around with his drumsticks and enjoying the show.

"It's his key personality trait," He dropped one of his sticks in an attempt to block the pillow Luke threw at him.

"How do you guys do that by the way?" Real smooth change of subject there Nick.

"Willie taught Alex and Alex taught us," Reggie said, wiggling his eyebrow as he said Willie.

"Who's Willie?"

"No one." Another pillow, this time from Reggie.

"Someone." Well that clears things up.

"Alex's boyfriend." There's that teasing tone again.

"Definitely not my boyfriend." Sending a glare in Luke's direction. "Speaking of," and he was gone.

Nicks sent a questioning look at the other two bandmates.

"Alex refuses to believe they're dating," Reggie explained with a shrug.

"Seriously though, can you guys teach me how to pick things up?"

"I could, but I've got to finish a song before Julie gets back so..." and then he poofed out.

"I could teach you," Reggie seemed almost timid. Which is weird because he was usually quite loud. The other day Luke had mentioned that Reggie usually spoke a lot more but ever since Nick showed up, he was always a bit quieter. Huh.


	4. Chapter 4

"So..."

"So..." Why was this so awkward? They had been hanging out practically non-stop since the funeral.

"I usually just kinda focus on whatever I wanna do and then just, well," Reggie picked up a pillow and began tossing it between each hand. He made eye contact with Nick and nodded before tossing the pillow at Nick, his hands went to catch it on instinct but the pillow fell right through them. Nick looked at his hands and let out a light self deprecating laugh before running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry, I'm not really a great teacher," Reggie mirrored Nick's action. Reggie's face quickly lit up, "Oh! The first thing I picked up was my bass! You play guitar right?"

"Yeah I- How did you know?" Reggie blushed lightly.

"Julie mentioned it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll just go home and-" Suddenly there was something in his arms, Nick looked down. "Huh. Cool." Nick spum his guitar in his arms, holding it felt familiar. He threw the strap around his neck and strummed a few chords before looking bac up at Reggie. Who was very much staring.

"Reggie?"

"I- yeah, sorry," He blinked.

"Anyways, I'm holding something!"

"Yeah! We should totally play something together!" Reggie looked so enthusiastic, Nick couldn't say no, he was too cute.

"What?" Shit. Did he say that out loud?

"What?"

"You just said something,"

"No, I didn't." Reggie met Nicks eyes and it felt like he was staring directly into his soul.

"Okay," Reggie smiled and shrugged, and started playing the bassline of Footloose.

Nick let out a breath and joined in with the guitar part.

They spent the next hour or so jamming out in the studio before they were interrupted by Julie.

"Oh hey Reggie, Nick, Have you guys seen Luke he said-" She took a double take at Nick, who was most definitely not touching Reggie. "Nick? How can I see you?"

Nick glanced at Reggie and back at Julie.

"I don't know," Julie and Nick held eye contact for a few more seconds, deep-ish in thought "Weird."

"Luke said he was gonna go finish writing something a while ago, we haven't seen him since," Reggie shrugged and put his bass back on it's stand. Nick did the same. Ghost physics are weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel about Nick/Reggie?


	5. Chapter 5

The next week or so went by without anything particularly exciting happening. Julie went to school, Alex hung out with Willie, Julie came home, the band practiced. Nick went off a few times by himself to check on his dads or to just clear his head, but mostly he hung out with Luke and Reggie, and Alex when he wasn't with Willie.

Nick quickly became part of the band. Well not _part of the band_ but he definitely fit right in. The boys still didn't quite understand modern pop culture, and Nick's taste in fashion was a little bit more Ryan Evans to Luke's Troy Bolton, and if he was continuing with the High School Musical comparisons, Alex and his affinity to the colour pink wouldn't be too far of a stretch to pin him down as Sharpay. Reggie didn't really fit into this analogy but if anything, that's his fault for only wearing one outfit, like ever.

Although, Reggie would absolutely kill it in a Harry Hook getup from Descendants. With the red leather and the eyeliner, he would look absolutely stunning. Actually Reggie in eyeliner, period, would be hot as fu-

Nick shook his head, not liking where his daydreaming would inevitably lead to.

"You good man?" All four members of the band were looking at him with varying degrees of concern on their faces, "You zoned out like, ten minutes ago," Oops. Also, When did Julie get here?

"Yeah, sorry i'm fine just," he paused, finding the word he was searching for, "Distracted,"

"You've been distracted a lot lately," It was true, these past few days Nick kept catching himself zoning out.

"I'm fine guys, I swear," They didn't look convinced but proceeded to change the topic of conversation anyway.

"Anyway, I was hoping to play Now or Never at our next gig, we could even rewrite my part for Julie, but I don't think it would sound right with out Bobby's part," Luke sounded distressed, clearly wanting to stick it to Trevor or whatever, he's been doing that a lot lately.

"I could play." Nick heard the words first before realizing they came out of his own mouth. "I mean, I've got nothing else to do, and I like to think I'm pretty good at guitar," Nick looked over each of their faces, Alex just shrugged and looked at Luke, Luke seemed hesitant having never actually heard him play, but Julie and Reggie looked somewhere between hopeful and excited, so that's a good sign.

"Can we have a minute?" Luke asked him without breaking eye contact with Julie.

"Yeah I'll just-" He gestured towards the door before poofing outside and grabbing the basketball and shooting a few hoops while he waited, he didn't even have to think about holding things much anymore.

The meeting didn't take long apparently because on his fifth shot, the door swung open and the ball went flying in the trees.

Nick turned back to Julie, with and apologetic expression on his face. Julie waved it off and grabbed his wrist before pulling him back inside. Julie could touch him now too, which was cool.

"YOU'RE IN THE BAND!" Nick didn't think he was that excited until he was pulled into a group hug by Julie and Alex, but he felt a huge smile spread on his face, their excitement was definitely contagious.

"Julie says you're good, and I trust Julie," Luke said once they'd all calmed down.

"For the record, I also mentioned how good you are at playing," Reggie sent a playful glare in Luke's direction.

"You did, unfortunately, I don't trust you," Reggie responded to this by leaping across the room and tackling Luke into the couch.

"You guys are lucky you only weigh air or else you would have broken my couch," Julie's tone was serious but she was smiling at them as they wrestled.

Luke stopped fighting for just long enough to respond to Julie's comment.

"Actually it was _my_ couch first." As soon as he finished his sentence Reggie pulled him back down on the couch.

"Yeah, 25 years ago," Julie shook her head at the two brunets, "We've had this couch longer than you were alive." Nick snorted at this and heard Alex snickering beside him.

"Oh you really want to go there?" They had stopped wrestling at least.

"Actually I do,"

Nick glanced at Alex, who looked as if his favourite TV show just came on, to be fair though, Julie and Luke's banter was quite entertaining.

He then turned to Reggie who was now laying on the couch, but when he looked at him all Nick found was Reggie staring right back at him. Huh. Reggie quickly looked away, so did Nick.

Nick turned back to Alex who he also found watching him. Alex though, had a knowing smirk on his face. Alex glanced between Nick and Reggie before winking at Nick and going back to watching Julie and Luke. 

What was that supposed to mean?


	6. Chapter 6

Being with the band was incredible. Nick had always loved music, but for the most part he made it on his own, but this was different. It was electric, and the feeling that making music with Julie and her phantoms was addicting.

There was two more weeks until their next gig and Luke and Julie came running into the studio from Julies room where they were writing.

"Are you guys okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Alex rolled his eyes, but Reggie laughed at Nicks joke.

"Really Nick?" Julie was definitely not laughing at his joke.

"Sorry,"

"I just talked to Carlos." Luke was practically vibrating.

"Okay, and?" Alex was not impressed.

"Dude. I just _talked_ to Carlos. No singing. No music."

"Wait what? How?"Reggie was still confused but Nick and Alex were catching on.

"I was just talking to Luke and then Carlos walked into my room and just had an entire conversation with him." Julie was in shock. "Did _I_ do that?"

"Yeah you did!" 

"You can make us visible to lifers!"

"I can make you visible to lifers!"

This was most definitely reason for another group hug. Their excitement causing them to jump and cheer before Julie shushed them just incase her dad could hear them. Just for them to resume their celebration just quieter this time.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent with Carlos in the studio while Julie tried out her newfound abilities. Making all four of her ghosts visible and invisible again at will.

Carlos interrogated the three boys he didn't already know as his form of payment for his 'services'. Not that they minded at all, they all absolutely loved Carlos.

Carlos though, was seemingly more aware of their potential problems than any of the bandmates combined, because he pointed some things out to them that they probably should have realized by now.

"First of all," Carlos had started, "People are eventually going to find out about Sunset Curve, once you guys get a big enough fanbase. Second, everyone at your guys school and their mom knows Nick, you guys are going to need to figure out a disguise." As soon as he finished talking, Carlos walked right out of the studio, leaving the band to figure their shit out on their own.

"Little man has a point,"

"Yeah, he does,"

They sat in silence for a bit, each thinking of possible solutions to their predicament.

"I could dye my hair,"

"I don't think they make hair dye for ghosts."

"We could wear sheets! Like real ghosts!"

"We _are_ real ghosts Reg. Besides we wouldn't be able to play with sheets over our heads,"

"Wigs?"

"No."

"What if we cut holes in the sheets for our ha-"

"Reggie!"

"But-"

"Guys!" Julie yelled over Reggie and Alex, "I've got it! Okay, listen up,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i hit delete for a sec when i went to post this but we good
> 
> anyways this chapters a bit longer lol i got carried away
> 
> enjoy! :)

Julie's idea was actually quite simple, she was going to give all the guys a makeover. She'd been pestering Luke, Alex and Reggie for months about them needing a more modern look, but now she had and excuse.

Anyone who might of been a fan of Sunset Curve were probably like, 40 now, making it unlikely that they'd come across Julie and The Phantoms, and if they did, they probably wouldn't get much more than a few like on their and an 'Okay boomer' if they would say anything about it online. Nick on the other hand, would prove to be a bit more difficult.

But Julie had a plan.

First off, Nick would be getting the biggest makeover out of all of them, the plan was to change his look completely. Second, if anyone were to question it, which was highly likely, Julie was going to explain that she programmed her hologram to resemble Nick as a tribute to him. It wasn't anywhere near perfect and something was bound to go wrong, but it was the best they could do.

Also, since the boys names weren't public yet, Julie had given them each, including Nick, a new one to avoid as much suspicion as possible.

Luke's stage name was given to him by Flynn, who decided he looked like a Charlie.

"Charlie? I look like a Charlie? I was thinking something cooler like, like Axel!"

Alex was renamed by Luke, who was determined to give everyone what he considered 'boring' names because he didn't like his, but Julie decided that 'Owen' felt right. Whatever that meant.

"But Owen sounds so... straight."

Julie herself came up with Reggie's stage name, she said he reminded her, in the nicest way possible, of her old pet fish, Jeremy.

Reggie just shrugged and accepted it, knowing no amount of pleading would get him anywhere.

Nick name was discovered in a combined effort from everyone searching various baby naming websites, finally deciding on Sacha.

"I think it's pretty cool actually," Nick was the only one happy with their name.

They still had a week or so before the gig but Julie wanted time to perfect their new looks, so she decided to make a day out of it.

The Great Makeover, as dubbed by Luke, started with Reggie. Julie, with some help from Nick and Alex (and no help from Luke), modernized Reggies look. Reggie was given the choice of his jacket or his flannel for concerts, he couldn't keep both. He mumbled something about it being unfair but ultimately decided on the jacket. From there, Julie traded his regular t-shirts for cropped ones, and got him a pair of red plaid pants. He got to keep his necklace and was given some clip on earrings. Julie did his makeup with some basic contour and highlighter and eyeliner,

Nobody could deny, especially not Nick, that Reggie looked _hot_. He didn't realize he was staring until Alex snapped his fingers in front of Nicks face, catching his attention with a smirk.

"You good?"

"-yeah."

Luke was next. His transformation wasn't as dramatic as Reggies but it was still significant enough. First Julie found a vintage Thrasher tee in her favourite thrift shop and immediately fell in love. She let Luke cut the sleeves off himself, to make sure they were right, then made some modifications of her own. She cut the remainder of the fabric beneath the arm holes and proceeded to add eyelets and thread small chains through loosely holding the shirt together. Luke also got to keep his necklace. His normal black jeans were replaced with ripped ones, and chains were added to those too. Luke's makeup was pretty much the same as Reggies, but with a little less eyeliner and Julie did his eyebrows. His look was completed with his signature beanie.

"I didn't know there was a way he could have _less_ sleeves," Alex commented when Julie had pulled out the shirt.

Alex already had a fairly modern look, but Julie insisted that she could improve it. Julie started with a white jean jacket, that she'd doodled on with a fabric marker. underneath was a light pink tee and his regular chain around his neck. his shirt was tucked into a pair or black cargo type pants, tied together with a statement belt. Julie refused to let him wear his socks over his pants, referring to them as a crime upon humanity, instead offering him a pair of ankle socks. Alex's makeup was a bit different than Luke and Reggies, he was given a light blush and some mascara instead of eyeliner.

"I should ask you for fashion advice more often," Alex said as he checked himself out in the mirror.

Finally, it was Nicks turn. He didn't know why he was nervous, he trusted Julie completely, but he had absolutely no idea what her plan's for him were. Before starting on him though, Julie kicked Luke and Reggie out, the pair were beyond restless seeing as they were of little help when it came to fashion.

Julie pulled him to the middle of the room and did a circle around him, taking him in. To say Nick felt awkward was an understatement as he stood, trying to avoid eye contact with Alex who watched Nick as is he could see through him. Julie finished her lap.

"Any ideas?" She looked to Alex

"I'm not sure if it's possible but I think dark hair would suit him," He suggested despite the idea being shot down when Nick initially mentioned it.

"We could try," Julie shrugged, "I don't have any hair dye though, we'll have to get some,"

"I got it," Alex poofed out and was back with a box of black hair dye before Nick or Julie could get a word out.

"Alex?"

"Nick?"

"Where'd you get that?"

"Walmart," Julie gave Alex an unamused look. "I'm sorry, how do you suppose I would pay for this?" Julie huffed but smiled and shook her head.

"I think Willie's a bad influence on you."

"You take that back!"

"Guys!" They both looked at Nick, Nick gestured to the box and then to his head.

"Right." Julie dragged him to the washroom and proceeded to apply the box dye and set a timer.

Said timer was up faster than Nick though it would be, and quickly found himself in probably the most uncomfortable position he's ever been in, on his knees bent over Julie's bathtub while she rinsed the dye out of his hair. After what seemed like longer than the dye was actually in his hair, Julie finally let him stand up but insisted on drying his hair before he could see it. 

"Alex! Come see this!" Julie called out after turning off the hair dryer.

"Oh so he can see it before I can?" She didn't answer though because Alex opened the door and stepped into the washroom that was most definitely not made for three people.

"Holy shit."

"I know right!" They high fived.

"Can _I_ see it now?" He tried to sound annoyed but he couldn't really be annoyed at these two so he smiled.

Julie covered his eyes and Alex turned him around.

"Drumroll please," Alex drummed an overly long drumroll on his thighs. Julie uncovered his eyes.

"Voila!"

Nick's jaw dropped, he glanced at Alex then Julie, both of whom had huge smiles on their faces. Turning his head back to the mirror, he ran a hand though his now black hair. He let a smile spread across his face.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

Julie got even more excited as she pulled out the outfit she got him and shoved the shirt and pants into his arms, telling him to go change. He didn't really look at the clothes until he had them on, trusting Julie's fashion sense. When he looked into the mirror, once again he was taken aback, he didn't know exactly what he was expecting but it wasn't this.

The pants were nothing special, just black jeans, although there were a few doodles around his lower leg in white marker, similar to those on Alex's jacket. The shirt though, was a black mesh t-shirt, one that was fairly loose on his chest, and on it was seemingly random lines and designs that looked like they were made with spray paint. Nick had been expecting Julie to get creative for this, hence Luke's shirt and Alex's jacket, but this simple design amazed him for whatever reason.

"Julie this is incredible," She laughed but took the compliment, proud of her work but not done yet.

"Okay, tuck in the shirt," She passed him a simple belt, "Thanks, now give me your hands." he obliged. Julie proceeded to put a few bracelets on his wrists, followed by three rings on each hand. She took a step back and looked him up and down, her eyes stopping at his hair. Without saying a word, she parted it down the middle and nodded. Julie added a few earrings similar to Reggies. Nick's makeup was a bit more over the top than the others, he got the basics plus a deep red lipstick, heavy eyeliner and some black eyeshadow in his creases.

Julie then pushed him back into his original spot and circled him once more.

"I don't know Jules, it's missing something,"

"I know," she did another round before gasping and whispering something in Alex's ear. He smiled and poofed out.

"What's he getting?"

"You'll see," And he was back. Holding four bottles of different coloured neon nail polish. Cool.

Soon, his look was finished and he was blowing on him nails to dry the polish. It had probably been an hour at least and Luke and Reggie returned from their little excursion. As soon as they stepped through the door, Reggie froze, and then Luke froze because Reggie froze. Alex smiled at them.

"How do you like him?" The pair both checked him out, scarily in-synch.

"Damn Nick, you clean up nice," Luke joked, but they all knew he meant it.

"Your hair," Reggie's jaw was on the floor. Nick heard Alex snickering.

"I know right?!" Julie was bouncing off the walls, she was so excited about their new looks, proud too. And damn did she have good reason to be.

Julie made them line up outside, it was golden hour, to take pictures.

After this, not a single one of them could handle their excitement for their gig next week, they were opening for Twenty One Pilots at Madison Square Garden, which was absolutely _insane_ , even after playing The Orpheum, the band noticed them after they opened for Panic! at The Disco, and invited them to open while they were in LA. They were going to be legends.

**Author's Note:**

> PLease comment if you would actually read this, I won't write it if I don't think anyone will enjoy it :)


End file.
